С днём рождения!
by Nucima
Summary: Новая жизнь? Что может быть хуже?  Кроссовер с Анитой Блейк
1. Пролог

Предупреждение: OOC,AU. В прологе присутствуют сцены из книги "Гарри Поттер и Тайная Комната" (примерно половина пролога, но кое-какие моменты битвы в Тайной Комнате изменены). Это кроссовер с миром Аниты Блейк. Смерть главного героя. Легенда, упомянутая в прологе, придумана мною и не имеет ничего общего, кроме имён персонажей, с древнеримской мифологией.

От автора: Написано под впечатлением от фанфиков "Тысяча и две причины, чтобы жить" и "Чёрная магия в лунном свете"

Отказ от прав: отказываюсь

Размещение: если кому-то нужно, то только с разрешения автора

Пролог.

В стародавние времена пронесся по земле слух, что живёт в Древнем Риме прекрасная нимфа-пророчица Эгерия. И нет ей равных в мудрости и красоте. Многие захотели встретиться с чудесным созданием, но не всех приняла она в садах своих, тех, кто пришёл переполненными корысти и гордости, на порог не пускала прекрасная нимфа. Счастливо жила юная Эгерия и казалось, что счастье её вечно длиться будет. Ах, как радовалась она, узнав, что под сердцем носит дитя возлюбленного своего-Нумы Помпилия. Но недолго длилось счастье её. Однажды юная нимфа захотела поглядеть на отпрыска своего, раньше срока намеченного, но сил не рассчитав увидела она куда больше, чем хотела и надеялась, заглянув сквозь завесу веков, узнала она нечто настолько страшное, что закричала в ужасе и полились из глаз её слезы горькие. Возлюбленный её Нума Помпилий испугался страшно и всё выведать пытался, что расстроило так его возлюбленную нимфу. Но не сказала ничего Эгерия, лишь обмолвилась, что видела она времена далёкие и судьбу их потомка страшную. Больше ничего она не сказала, как не просил её Нума Помпилий. Лишь позже узнал он, что нимфа его с мойрой Антропой разговор имела, и обмен между ними состоялся.

Жизнь Гарольда Джеймса Поттера была предопределенна, когда одна из потомков Кассандры сделала пророчество об Избранном. Говорилось в нём что зло, в лице Тёмного Лорда, остановит мальчик, родившийся на исходе седьмого месяца. На беду мальчика пророчество было услышано лидером Светлой стороны и подчиненным Тёмной стороны. Так ещё маленький мальчик Гарольд Джеймс Поттер не умевший ни говорить, ни ходить был брошен в жернова войны.

В один страшный для Поттеров день в дом, где они жили, пришёл сам Тёмный Лорд. Тёмный Колдун убил чету Поттеров, но не смог причинить вреда их сыну. Возможно, выжил он из-за защиты матери, а может и по другой причине. Но в этот день Гарольд Джеймс Поттер прекратил своё существование. Родился Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

До 11 лет жил мальчик у родственников со стороны матери. Не любили они его, скорее даже ненавидели ни в чём не повинного ребёнка, издевались над ним, как только могли. Жил он несчастливо, как раб.

Но однажды пришло письмо из школы Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс». И попал мальчик в сказку. Сказку, где он знаменит и богат. Где родители его не «пьяницы и безработные», а уважаемые люди, которые жизнью ради него пожертвовали.

В «Хогвартсе» попал мальчик на факультет храбрецов - Грифиндор, хотя Шляпа (артефакт что по факультетам распределяла) хотела, отправить его на факультет хитрецов-Слизерин. Завёл себе мальчик в Грифиндоре друзей верных. Друзей, что не предадут и не обманут. Счастлив был он как никогда.. Но тут… Враг его – Тёмный Лорд возродиться пытается. Хотел он философский камень украсть и с помощью него тело себе вернуть. Но не получилось у врага злодейские планы свои исполнить. Помешал ему наш герой. Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Чуть не погиб он, но камень не отдал. А по пришествии в сознание увидел он самого Светлого Волшебника, который похвалил его, а потом ещё помог выиграть его факультету Кубок Школы. Не достался желанный трофей мерзким слизням!

И быть бы герою малолетнему послушной марионеткой главного Светлого Волшебника, если бы не предок его нимфа Эгерия, что ценой сделки с мойрами судьбу его в лучшую сторону изменила.

А началось всё в конце второго курса….

Отвернувшись от Гарри, огромный ярко-зеленый змей поднял высоко в воздух толстое, как ствол дуба, тело и пьяно водил некрасивой, будто обрубленной головой между колоннами. Гарри мелко дрожал и был готов сразу закрыть глаза, если змей обернётся. Тут он понял, что же отвлекло змея.

Фоукс кружил вокруг его головы, и василиск кидался на феникса, обнажив длинные и тонкие как сабли клыки…

Фоукс нырнул. Его длинный золотой клюв на мгновение исчез из виду, и внезапно фонтан тёмной крови брызнул на пол. Змеиный хвост заметался из стороны в сторону, чудом не задев Гарри, и, раньше, чем мальчик успел закрыть глаза, змей повернулся — Гарри оказался лицом к лицу с чудовищем и увидел, что оба огромных выпученных глаза выклеваны фениксом; кровь струилась на пол, и змей шипел в агонии. Неожиданно василиск резко мотнул головой и феникс, не удержавшись за скользкую чешую, по инерции отлетел и на полной скорости врезался спиной в одну из уцелевших колон. Печально вскрикнув во время удара, бессознательный феникс упал на пол.

— НЕТ! — услышал Гарри вопль Реддла. — ОСТАВЬ ПТИЦУ! ОСТАВЬ ПТИЦУ! МАЛЬЧИШКА СЗАДИ ТЕБЯ! ИЩИ ЕГО ПО ЗАПАХУ! УБЕЙ ЕГО!

Гарри уже стоял на ногах. Он приготовился к нападению. Голова василиска клонилась к полу, тело извивалось, ударяясь о колонны — змей крутился в поисках жертвы. Гарри видел огромные, окровавленные глазницы, пасть, разинутую так широко, что он мог бы провалится туда целиком, пасть с двумя рядами зубов, длинных как сабли, тонких, влажно блестящих, ядовитых…

Змей напал вслепую — Гарри увернулся, и змей ударился об стену Комнаты. Чудовище снова бросилось, и его раздвоенный язык задел Гарри сбоку. Мальчик обеими руками поднял меч…

Василиск опять метнулся, и на этот раз бросок оправдал себя — Гарри всем телом навалился на меч и вонзил его в небо чудовища…

Но, когда тёплая кровь заструилась по его рукам, он почувствовал жгучую боль немного выше локтя. Один из длинных, смертоносных зубов вонзался всё глубже и глубже в руку, и рука сломалась, когда змей начал крениться набок и наконец, упал, извиваясь, на пол.

Гарри соскользнул по стене. Он ухватился за зуб, распространяющий яд по телу и выдернул его из руки. Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что уже слишком поздно. Отчаянная, до белизны в глазах, боль медленно, но верно разливалась по телу. Он отшвырнул зуб и замутнёнными глазами смотрел, как кровь проступает на одежде. Комната стала растворяться в тусклом кружении.

Казалось в теле болело всё…. Каждая мышца, каждая кость… Боль не оставляла измученное тело ни на мгновение.

— Тебе конец, Гарри Поттер, — сказал сверху голос Реддла. — Конец. Я буду сидеть здесь, и смотреть, как ты умираешь, Гарри Поттер. Не торопись. У меня полно времени.

— Вот как умирает знаменитый Гарри Поттер, — где-то далеко произнёс голос Реддла. — Один в Тайной Комнате, забытый друзьями, побежденный, наконец, Тёмным Лордом, которому он столь неразумно бросил вызов. Скоро ты встретишься со своей дорогой грязнокровной мамочкой, Гарри… Она купила тебе жалкие двенадцать лет жизни… но Лорд Вольдеморт всё равно настиг тебя. Ты ведь всегда знал, что это случится…

Если это смерть, подумал Гарри, то всё не так уж страшно.

«Правда, мальчик? Совсем-совсем не страшно?» - насмешливо произнёс чей-то незнакомый голос в его голове

Будь Гарри в нормальном состоянии, он бы удивился незнакомым голосам у себя в голове, но, когда ты умираешь, на глазах у заклятого врага, от яда Короля Змей удивление непозволительная роскошь. Когда каждый новый вздох даётся сложнее предыдущего, но ты вопреки невыносимой боли борешься за столь необходимый воздух, когда нужно сохранить остатки своего сознания, для того, чтобы не позволить срываться стонам боли с твоих губ на потеху чудовищу Реддлу. Тебе становится не до незнакомого голоса.

Но он становится всё настойчивее, он требует от тебя ответа. И вот уже в твоей голове звучат сотни голосов, они спрашивают, и требует ответа. Спрашивают и требуют. Спрашивают и требуют. Спрашивают и требуют. И вопреки остаткам собственной воли с твоих губ срывается стон. Стон, что звучит самой прекрасной песней для Реддла.

Голоса всё не замолкают. Они становятся громче, кажется, что они отражаются от стен и потолка комнаты и вопрошают «Правда, не страшно, мальчик? Совсем-совсем?». А потом начинают смеяться, потешаться над тобой, над твоей беспомощностью. А ты уже не стонешь, ты кричишь, пытаясь перекрыть многоголосное эхо в своей голове. Ты не слышишь торжествующего смеха Реддла, тебе хочется только одного, чтобы они замолчали и не спрашивали, оставили тебя в покое!

Твоя пытка длилась бесконечно долго, но она закончилась с последним ударом сердца этого тела.


	2. Глава 1

Глава 1.

Когда Гарри очнулся, то оказался в кромешной тьме, без единого светлого пятнышка, без полутонов. Его только пробудившийся разум поначалу не воспринял эту информацию к сведению. Но стоило его рассудку скинуть остатки сонливости, как понимание этого обрушилось на него неумолимым потоком. Первой мелькнувшей мыслью было, что он ослеп. Правда, он не успел за неё зацепиться и обмозговать, как следом пришло осознание того, что он не чувствует собственного тела. Попытки пошевелить рукой или ногой ничего не дали. На Гарри медленно, но верно начала обрушиваться самая настоящая паника. Ещё чуть-чуть и он начал бы биться в истерике. Но этого не случилось. Каким-то неизвестным ему раннее чувством Гарри почувствовал, что тьма шевелится. Не успел он напугаться ещё и этому, как она прошила его насквозь. Не причиняя боли, она сплошным потоком проходила сквозь него и уносила прочь все чувства, стирала комплексы, появившиеся благодаря унижениям ненавистных родственников, исчезло чувство гордости, возникшее из-за пройденных с блеском испытаний в Хогвартсе. Воспоминания проносились перед глазами, как в обратной перемотке кассеты на маглловском проигрывателе. Вот он умирает на полу Тайной Комнаты, а через несколько мгновений захлёбывается рыданиями в разгромленной детской, около тела любимой матери. И всё это оставило Гарри совершенно равнодушным. Как будто он действительно смотрел обычный кинофильм. То, что раньше заставляло его смеяться, плакать, радоваться сейчас не находило никакого отклика в его душе.

Была лишь абсолютная тьма вокруг и внутри него. Тьма, из которой за ним внимательно наблюдали. Гарри шестым чувством ощущал на себе внимательный, оценивающий взгляд. Казалось, его обладатель взвешивал каждый поступок, что совершил в своей жизни Гарри и решал, исходя из каких-то своих соображений, его дальнейшую судьбу. Чуть раньше ему бы это не понравилось. Он бы, наверное, возмутился. Но сейчас, когда ласковая тьма забрала с собой эмоции, ему было всё равно. Его не волновало даже внезапное приобретение ненормального равнодушия.

Долго так продолжаться не могло. Довольно скоро наблюдатель принял какое-то решение, но переживание от чужого присутствия не ушло, а наоборот усилилось и начало давить на сознание. Гарри испытывал одно всепоглощающие желание идти туда, где находится наблюдатель. Этот неизвестный очень настойчиво звал его к себе, и сопротивляться этому призыву нереально, невозможно, невыносимо. Откуда-то Гарри это знал, поэтому старался особенно не противиться приглашению, и его подхватила, закружила в своём водовороте неизвестная сила. Переживаемое им, когда его тащило к неизвестному, было похоже на рывок крюка в районе груди. Будто, строительный кран прошил его грудь насквозь и тащит в неизвестном направлении. Не самое приятное ощущение. Хотя какая разница, если ты ничего не чувствуешь?

Когда то, что тянуло Гарри в неизвестную сторону, прекратила своё воздействие, он оказался в странном месте, которое создавалось прямо у него на глазах. Сначала был один пол, на него Гарри весьма грубо швырнула незнакомая сила, постепенно вокруг возникали стены, украшенные фресками неизвестных ему битв, появился потолок, откуда на него смотрели чьи-то одухотворенные лица. В целом возникшее из темноты место напоминало Гарри зал Церкви, туда его однажды отводили Дурсли. Они как всякая «благовоспитанная» семья старались не пропускать воскресные службы. К огромному сожалению Гарри, однажды, во время службы ему стало плохо, после этого Дурсли не появлялись с ним в Церкви, зато они окончательно убедились в его ненормальном происхождении и начали выбивать из него «дурь» с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

Гарри решительно тряхнул головой и, вынырнув из трясины воспоминаний, приготовился ждать того, кто пригласил его сюда. Ожидание не продлилось долго. Пока Гарри смотрел на появление комнаты, разглядывал фрески на стенах, в ней возникли два кресла. Они стояли друг напротив друга, в одном из них расположилась фигура в мантии с глубоким капюшоном, натянутым до подбородка. Как только Гарри отвлёкся от осмотра и обратил внимание на неизвестного, тот приглашающе махнул рукой, подзывая Гарри к себе, и кивком головы указал на второе кресло, тот послушно подошёл, сел в предложенное кресло, повозился, располагаясь поудобнее, и попытался рассмотреть сидящего напротив. В той жизни, где у него были чувства, он бы испытал разочарование из-за того, что разглядеть неизвестного, что притащил его сюда, не получилось. Мантия скрывала фигуру надёжно, делая её бесформенной, а капюшон не позволял рассмотреть лица даже частично. Хотя, честно говоря, прежде всего, Гарри испугался зова, а сила, тащившая его, давила бы сознание до настоящей паники. Незнакомец, в свою очередь, не шевелился под внимательным взглядом Гарри, безропотно позволяя рассматривать себя. Всё это действо не заняло много времени, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы догадки Гарри, которые изначально находились где-то на краю его сознания, переросли в уверенности. Всё встало на свои места и то, что он очнулся в бесконечной темноте и предшествующие этому события. Если бы сейчас его спросили, кто сидит перед ним, то он баз колебаний ответил…. Смерть. И был бы совершенно прав.

-Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, - прозвучал безличный, пробирающий голос – наверное, стоит сказать, что у тебя есть выбор, но к твоему сожалению слова про выбор для тебя не более чем сладкая ложь. Твоя судьба была предопределенна задолго до твоего рождения. Умерев, ты лишь вступил на путь своего предназначения, что уготовили для тебя мойры.

Представительница Высших сил говорила отрывистыми, резкими фразами. По её голосу было заметно, что пользовалась она им не часто. Голос был без эмоциональным и каким-то… пыльным? Мерещилось, будто с каждым сказанным этим голосом словом на тебя ложится тяжесть гранитной плиты.

-Твою душу обрекли на страдания в первой жизни для того, чтобы ты смог выполнить поручение во втором, подаренном тебе существовании. Сейчас очищенная от страданий, но сохранившая память о пережитом, душа будет перемещена в тело мальчика, из одного подвластного паучихам судьбы мира. Душа несчастного давно в моих владениях, но оболочка ещё функционирует. Имя мальчика: Кем Зееман. Миссия, в новом для тебя мире, будет состоять в обеспечении безопасности одной девочки. В новом мире она будет твоей ровесницей. Её имя: Элизабет Хейер. Ты должен защитить Элизабет от всего, что ей может угрожать, пока она жива, ты будешь в безопасности. Мир, в котором родился мальчик, чьё тело тебе придётся позаимствовать, сильно отличается от привычного тебе. Там вампиры, оборотни и другие создания, наделенные силой, реальность и обыденность для всех, а не только для жалкой кучки избранных. Мужчины и женщины, обладающие сверхъестественными способностями, не скрываются, а живут среди обычных людей. Для твоего же блага тебе стоит разобраться с окружающим как можно скорее, - секунду Смерть помолчала и с глумлением добавила - желаю удачи, Гарольд Джеймс Поттер.

Смерть не давала вставить Гарри в её монолог ни одного слова, её манера разговора сразу выдавала то, что общаться со смертными ей доводится не часто и вряд ли это действо доставляет ей удовольствие. При попытке спросить или уточнить что-нибудь его рот он не мог разлепить свои губы, рот был намертво склеен. Гарри мог бы поклясться, что старая стерва ухмыляется, издеваясь над ним. Смеётся над ним и его беспомощностью перед ней и ей подобным. Именно в этот момент Гарри понял, насколько ему повезло, что сейчас его душа не способна на эмоции. Иначе… Он мог бы вспылить. И ещё неизвестно чем бы для него закончилась вспышка гнева, обдумать мысль о возможных последствиях его вспыльчивости ему не дали. Рядом с кресло возникла чёрная воронка, Гарри, как одному из знакомых с маггловской наукой волшебников, пришло на ум сравнение с чёрной дырой. Эта воронка начала вращаться и с каждой секундой наращивала темп. Поднялся ветер, который принёс с собой запах больничный лекарств, и начал подталкивать его в сторону воронки. Гарри, как бестелесное существо, не мог противиться порывам ветра и вскоре воронка его поглотила.

Первое, что почувствовал Гарри, после ощущения бесконечного падения в никуда, это то, что во всём теле ощущалась слабость, руки, и ноги как будто налились свинцом. Приподняться или встать с кровати было совершенно нереально. Попытка повернуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть поподробнее помещение, отозвалась болью во всём теле и , как результат, появилась жуткая головная боль. Гарри не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как смириться и лежать на кровати без движения. «Ну, что с новым днём рождения меня» - с лёгкой самоиронией подумал он.

Как только чёрная воронка, возникшая недалеко от Гарри, полностью поглотила его, возле кресла, где сидела Серая Повелительница, возникла коленопреклоненная фигура.

-Моя Госпожа, позвольте мне поинтересоваться…

Не дождавшись ответа и приняв молчание Смерти за поощрение к продолжению, он спросил:

-Зачем вы солгали мальчику?


End file.
